The misadventures of Natalia (romanoff)-Barton
by sweet sunset rain
Summary: Natasha sees Clints family and wants one of her own. unable to have children, she decides to adopt. this is the misadventures of little Natalia Angel Barton. Oneshots that build. UPDATES ARE WRITTEN WHEN YOU REVIEW WITH A PROMPT (so do that)
1. REQUEST LIST & OTHER IMPORTANT THINGS

Okay, you know what?

A few people have fallowed this, but I've gotten no requests and I want to keep this story going. So I'm excited to present to you...

A REQUEST LIST!

(Dun dun DUHHHH)

This is a list that you can ask me to write from. Pick a character, pick a line or plot, and comment on this chapter. I'll write it as a chapter to this book.

* * *

Timeline of Natty

so Clint is Natty's dad, and Nat is Natty's mom. They knew her since adoption. So did Laura. She watched during missions. 3 months in, fury found out. Cap meets her after he comes out of the ice. The others meet her after avengers 1. So yeah. She moves into the tower and is watched by pepper during missions and etc. none of the avengers want her growing up as a superhero. Her mom especially wants her to live a normal life. All go by aunt and uncle except the twins (who are both alive) who are her "siblings". Peter is unofficially Tony's kid at the tower, so "cousin".

Btw I see her as 13 now. I'm That makes her:

4 in iron man 1

7 in iron man 2 and when cap comes out of the ice

8 in Thor

9 in avengers 1

10 in iron man 3 and Thor the dark world

11 in Capitan America the winter soldier

12 in avengers age of ultron and ant man

13 in civil war/spider man

So when you make requests, keep in mind her age in whatever time you want the One-shot set.

* * *

Here is a list of prompts you can leave. Feel free to ask something else though-

1\. first time Natty does _ (please specify)

2\. Natty chilling with _ (please specify)

3\. Natty trying to make mom feel better after a mission

4\. first dance recital mom missed

5\. meeting the avengers

6\. meeting Steve Rodgers

7\. "shhh! Don't tell_" (specify)

8\. breakfast, lunch, or dinner with (insert character(s) here)

9\. thunderstorms with _ (please specify)

10\. agony of sports, or more so, the over enthusiastic fans

11\. "why can't you come home?"

12\. kidnapped

13\. "don't listen to uncle Tony"

14\. playing with Clint's kids

15\. take you kids to work day

16\. job day at school (you know, where your parents come in and talk about what they do for a living?)

17\. meeting the twins

18\. birthday (could go sad or happy)

19\. the park

20\. can I get a _ (specify animal)

21\. bedtime with _ (specify)

22\. weekend

23\. first day of school

24\. meeting Spider-Man

25\. "kiddo, I'm an avenger."

26\. the talk? (The avengers argument over who gives it)

27\. 101 ways to get out of homework

28\. explaining civil war to a 13 year old

29\. explaining any other of the avengers missions

30\. Thor's hammer

31\. pranks (send any specific ideas you might have)

32\. karaoke night

33\. "I want a baby sister/brother" (specify)

34\. "natty, your adopted"

35\. any seasonal thing. Christmas, Easter, Halloween...

36\. "did you just lie to me?" (This one would be funny)

37\. cooking with Wanda and vision

38\. sick days at the tower

39\. "pink is stupid"

40\. "friends my age?!"

ANYTHING ELSE IS MORE THAN WELCOME

* * *

If you want any specific characters included, feel free to specify. Overall, this will be a fluffy avengers family fic.

CHARACTERS I'LL WRITE FOR

•Natasha

•Clint

•Laura Barton and her kids (Lila and cooper)

•Tony stark

•Steve Rodgers

•Thor

•Bruce banner

•Sam Wilson

•pepper Potts

•Wanda maximoff

•pietro maximoff

Peter Parker

* * *

Remember, I wrote this request list for this book, so I have a few ideas for all of them.

So send a request ON THIS CHAPTER keeping In mind my head-canons if you want to keep this going. Also, don't call her anything but natty if you value your life ;)

Can't wait to write this!


	2. Chapter 1

Natasha guessed it had started all those years ago. She would have been six or seven at the time. Looking up to her instructor, and interrupting training to ask hesitantly the question plaguing her thoughts.

"What is love?" She asked in Aristocratic German, the language she was learning at the time.

"Love is for children. Not you. Remember this." He spoke in Russian to further prove this point. No one was to speak outside of her current language to her if it was not of vital importance to understand.

"But I AM a ch-"

Natalia jumped as He cut her off "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT WHAT WE MAKE YOU!" Pausing to take a breath, he switched to German, speaking quickly. "Enough of that. Again." And he swatted her cheek as reprimand for pausing her intervals.

And that day the black widow had love cut out of her heart forever. Or at least, that's what everyone thought. Even her.

* * *

Until, one day, Clint shook her awake in the middle of the night, unfazed by the ensuing gun pointed at his temple. He just pointed to his lips as the archer dragged her out of bed. "I have something I need to tell you"

"Can it wait until morning?"

"We need to back by morning!"

"Back? Where are we-Clint!" She cut herself off with a whisper scream as he began to drag Natasha down the hall.

"Shhh! You wake the others you won't find out!"

Long story short, an hour later the pair of spies landed at a sweet farmhouse and Natasha was introduced to Laura Barton. At first, she was a bit confused at the couple and why she hadn't known. It changed as she saw them embrace and watched Clint speak to Laura's slightly-swollen tummy. She understood.

This was his world, his reason to fight. With a job like theirs, you needed one. And she was happy for him. Because (not that she would ever tell him this) she wanted it too. Natasha knew it was ridiculous, she couldn't have children. And they were who love was for anyway. But seeing them... she didn't know anymore.

* * *

Three days later, Clint in tow, the black widow adopted a baby girl. He signed off as the father, and the three went home.

"What should we call her?" The new mother asked from shotgun as she stared at her bundle of joy.

"Any ideas? She's your daughter."

Nat pondered that, and answered "something Russian."

"Just like you." She shot him a look "well she is similar... Natalia."

"Don't call me that" she glared

"No. No. No. She should be Natalia. Like you. A beautiful little Russian redhead."

"Fine. Natalia Barton." It was his turn to look at her, though he was only surprised at the surname, not angry. "You are the father. Give me this."

"...Fiiiiine... but what about her middle name?"

"Something for herself. Something to show she's not just a mini us."

"I agree. She can be herself if she wants. But she'll always be our little angel."

"That's it! Angel. Natalia Angel Barton."

"You know, I kinda like it. Let's tell Laura" and he parked the car.

 **heyo! first avnevgers fic. can i get a whoot whoot? no? ok, moving on**

 **as you may be able to tell, this fic will only be updated when i get prompts as comments/pps. these can be anything. "natalia learning to ride a bike, bake a cake, do ballet, shoot an arrow" or something sad like "mom misses a dance recital bc mission." i love it all!**

 **anyway, im very proud of myself. i came up with this idea at a party and had it typed up on my phone within the hour.**

 **bye now, thx for reading (and reveiwing?)**

 **rain.**


	3. First crush w natasha

**This request was by purple44 for "** **first crush with Natasha"** **Thank you so much for writing this request. I'm sorry it took so long to write, I had inspiration, but then I lost it as soon as I tried to put it out. Thank you so much, and I hope you like this. This is dedicated to you.**

The first day of eighth grade, Natty came rushing up through the tower. She ran past Pepper, who looked quizzically at the red-headed ball of energy. Evidently, Mrs. Potts had more important things to be doing than telling off the teen for running, as she only paused a second before returning to work.

As she ran into the communal living spaces of the Avengers, she plopped onto the couch and started furiously doing… Something. She was smiling at first, but slowly got more annoyed. She was so enthralled in her job that she completely neglected to notice her mother walking in.

The black widow made her presence known after a particularly loud stomp of Natty's foot. "Angel, TK, what is it?"

The eighth-grader looked up, frustration evident in her eyes. "I'm on our school's website." She offered nothing else as a guide to what was wrong.

This prompted an "and?" after a moment of silence

"AND there's this boy. He said he'd take me to a movie if I found out his middle name"

"oh, okay- wait… you want him to take you to the movies?" Natasha had hoped for at least a FEW more years before this, but no.

"yeah…" All traces of anger gone, Natty now looked as though she was on some cloud with unicorns, lollypops, and sugarplums. The whole shebang. _She's got it bad._

Natasha sighed. "tell me about him."

"well, his name's TK. That's short for Timothy Kurt. Kurt's his last name though, not his middle." She cut off before Natasha started. "he's taller than me, but not insanely. He's funny, but really smart. You know he's locked in with a scholarship for Peter's high school next year"

"he sounds impressive." As scary as this all was, it was kind of adorable for her baby to be acting like this. She checked her watch absentmindedly, and was almost immediately glad she had. "sh-oot. Shoot. I said shoot." She assured her daughter, who only giggled.

"you have to go, Don't you." Natty looked down as her laugh petered out.

"as always. I'm sorry. You know I love you and I'll always try and make time for you?"

"yeah, I know" Her expression didn't change.

"hey, you know what? Go ask uncle tony and see if he has any programs that can find his name for you. Then you can have your date. Just don't tell your father"

That brightened her up right quick. "yeah! Thanks mom!"

"no problem. See you at dinner? I think all of us will be there tonight."

"yeah!" And she scampered off to the elevator, no doubt to Stark labs. As Natasha went to the training center, she shook her head slightly. Then, just before opening the door, she shot Iron Man a simple text.

 _Good Luck ;)_

 **Again, thanks for the request. IF ANYONE WANTS TO SEND ONE IN, PLEASE CHECK OUT CHAPTER 2 OF THIS BOOK. I love writing, but I love it even more if I'm writing what people want to see. You can send in asks however you want.**

 **Have a great day, and I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. sad birthday

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late post, but I got appendicitis. I didn't mean for it to take this long, I really loved this review. Well, this is for Purple44 with the prompt sad birthday. THANK YOU FOR PROMPTS! I'm glad you like this story and want it continued.**

Sad birthday

Natty, a bright-eyed four-year-old, stood next to the door. Her guests had come and her guests had gone, but she knew the party wasn't over. At least, it couldn't be. Not yet. There was one more important thing.

With hair in a bun and flour on her apron, Laura Barton wrapped her arms around the girl's small shoulders. She steered the little Russian away from the door. "come on dear. It's time for bed."

For the first time, Natalia Barton noticed how dark it was outside. "no, Auntie. Please! Mom will be here soon. She always comes a little late." She pleaded. And it was true. Her parents had never been the most timely when they were on missions, but they'd always made time. Even if it was just one of them, her mother or her father always showed up. Always.

"kiddo. You know they love you. You know your mother would be right here if she could." The truth was, Both Natasha and Clint were on a deep undercover operation somewhere outside the continent. That's all she knew, and that's all she needed to know to piece together they wouldn't be here tonight. But Natty still believed her mother was a ballerina, and her father in a traveling circus. She wouldn't understand.

"but she always comes. What if this is like Christmas?" On Christmas of last year, the black widow, who had been abducted for the two weeks prior, had landed a quinjet on the lawn 3 minutes before bedtime, rushed inside, and thrown a twenty-dollar bill into Natty's hands with a smile. "she's coming. I know it!"

But the girl was wrong. Laura knew that, the world did too. Heck, even she was slowly figuring it out. The four-year-old turned away from the door, she glanced over at the door. Her mother wasn't running in, carrying a torched present that may have once been meticulously wrapped.

Natty wouldn't have cared if only she'd showed up. She didn't care about the present that her aunt had promised would be the best one yet, or anything. The only birthday wish in the girl's mind was seeing her family.

Natty resigned herself to her room and a picture of the last time both her parents were off work. That'd been three months ago. She was perched on Hawkeye's shoulders while the Black widow held her leg for balance. She smiled at the memory for a minute, before bursting into tears. That'd been almost six months ago. What she'd only give to see them both again.


	5. vision the babysitter

**Hey gang! Hope you're having a nice weekend. This chapter is for a great new fallower I have, missy Payne! Hope she and all you all enjoy! Now I present, vision the babysitter.**

Have your parents ever left you at home? You just _know_ they get to go somewhere that is a lot more fun than the house, but you have to stay there, and behave? Well, welcome to the life of Natalia Angel Barton and Wanda Maximoff.

Sure, the adults in the tower were going to quiet some press about the recent events in Sokovia (which seemed fair) and to get a good image of the two newest members of the team, but that meant leaving Natty, Wanda, and Vision at home. Which meant appointing Vision babysitter.

"but mom! Why cant I come? I'll be good! Just sitting in the corner with a snack." She'd pleaded. If theres one thing she'd learned in her twelve years of being alive is that where there's press, there's junk food.

"no, angel. You know I like you safe. That means keeping you away from things like this. Even if it means less snacks. Besides, Wanda's here too. You like her right?"

Natty did like Wanda. The older girl appreciated and always made time for the younger, who had grown to see her as a sister. "yeah…" she conceded. It wouldn't do the pre-teen any good to lie to an assassin.

"that's what I thought." The mother kissed her daughter's head. As she walked out the door, she called behind her "girls, be good for vision"

"okay!" called Wanda

"have fun!" wished Natty. "wait…"

"did she say vision?" the scarlet witch wondered.

"yes. Apparently I am to be your… babysitter." He floated into the room through a wall.

"Do you even know what that means?" natty asked, tiling her head.

Wanda cursed in her mother tounge when the Vision answered "yes. I am to watch you."

"but wait!" The twelve-year-old stopped him, sending a thought over to her older sister of sorts. "it's not just that! You're supposed to feed us!"

"but only sugar!" Wanda cought on

"and play with us…"

"but our powers are okay!"

The girls looked at each other, before finishing together "And we can do whatever we want."

The vision looked totally confused for a second, before shrugging and leaving through another wall. The pair he was supposed to be watching giggled and fist bumped. _Maybe this afternoon wouldn't be so bad after all._

 **Thanks again for the request, I hope this fits your hopes! Remember to comment any requests you might have!**


	6. standing up to bullies

**Hey everybody! Thanks for all your requests! Makes me really excited to write for you all! This request was for "Natalia standing up to bullies" to which I say YESSSSSS! Here you go!**

Natalia Barton was 13 years old. She'd recently been brought home a new friend by the avengers, who (to her understanding, at least) recently gone on a business trip to Sokovia.

Well, fine. She knew what they'd really Done, but her parents didn't need to know that. Wanda had told her secretly. Wanda! Right! Yes, Natalia Barton was going to school today, and she was bringing Wanda with her.

The younger girl was nearly skipping as she dragged her new friend to the schoolyard between middle and high school. "Alright, have a nice day! Meet out here at three, okay?" Natalia smiled, before noticing the elder girl was throughly confused. "I have to go to that building because I'm in sevenths grade. Middle school. You're a junior in high school. You go over there. Just go to the front office. Mrs. Fields is very nice, she'll help you out when you tell her you're new." She switched to a whisper. "You're gonna be fine. Remember, you're my adopted older sister." She returned to her normal tones, actually more of a yell, seeing as she was walking away. "LOVE YOU SISSY!"

"Yeah.. yeah..." she walked into her first day of American school with considerably less enthusiasm than the seventh grader had shown.

She was almost to the door, when three pairs of burly legs blocked her way. Looking up, it was discovered that those pairs of legs belonged to three equally burly boys. Well, the term boys didn't quite fit. They were all towering over her. They were high school MEN! The one on the left even had a faint mustache.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The one in the middle sneered. "A new girl."

"Isn't she something?" Mustache asked, pushing Wanda back a bit. Her eyes grew red, but she remained still. No powers at school, Cap had said. No powers at school.

They continued to taunt, pushing her against a wall. No powers at school. No powers at school... no powers at-

"HEY BUZZ OFF!" A high voice called. "Or you'll be dealing with me." Burly 1,2, and mustache looked up carelessly, but suddenly they looked like they cared a lot more when they saw the speaker. Wanda fallowed their gaze, and understood.

There, a few feet away on the lawn, was Natalia Angel Barton, and she looked absolutely terrifying. "You heard me, didn't you? GET. LOST! That's my sister. You don't touch her."

She really didn't even need the last two sentences, the bullies had already left, though mustache gave a quick "sorry" to Natty as he left.

"They're jerks." Natty smiled, pulling Wanda away from the wall.

"Channeling your inner Romanoff, aren't you?"

"I try. Now come on. We have class." And no one bothered the sokovian girl again.


	7. baby care

**Hey! So this was a request by raven, and I think a real good one. Now guys, keep in mind this is the LAST REQUEST I HAVE IN MY INBOX, so if you want to see this story do anything more, you'll have to ask, through a comment or pp. remember, my request/prompt list is up, so check that out or come up with your own. Raven, this is for you!**

It had been a few days since the adoption. Natalia was cradled in her mother's arms, sleeping softly. It was the moments like these the new mother lived for. The soft breaths in the silence, a ghost of a lullaby on her lips. Just a mother and daughter, related if not by blood, then by the hearts pumping the blood through their bodies.

She hadn't even realized she'd drifted off until she was jolted awake by a cry. _WHAT NOW?!_ Clint was usually here to tell her what to do! He left her a list, didn't he?! Uh… yeah! He did! But where? She was running on an hour of sleep, dang it! How should she know?

Natasha resigned herself to checking every room in the house. While holding her still screaming baby. Sound chaotic enough? Well, it was. She ran into the kitchen. After checking every counter once, twice, and three times, she concluded it was not there. Nor was the list in the bedroom (hers, Natty's, or the spare), the dining room, or the basement. Actually, Natasha didn't think anything had been down there for at least fifty years.

So she gave up. She went back into Natalia's room, sitting back in the chair. "come on, baby. What's wrong? Do you want some food? Water? I can make some milk?"

The baby cried. The baby didn't stop. The baby got louder.

"Angel, sh. Sh, please"

The little girl looked up. The little girl got quiet as the little girl looked into her mother's eyes.

"yeah, yeah. That's it… sh… just look at me." Natasha smiled down. "if anyone else gave me that rude of a wakeup call, they'd get shot." She said it in jest, but her daughter started to cry again. "oh, no, sweetie, stop! Sh… I won't hurt you. Not ever. Was it a nightmare?" she rocked her softly as her angel quieted once more. "yeah, it was, wasn't it? Well, I'll tell you a little secret. I like to pretend I don't, but I have them too. So does your father. So does everyone. You're not alone, baby girl. You have us, and we're always here for you."

She whispered reassurances into the silence long after her heart had returned to a resting pace and the younger one was back to sleep. And everything calmed back down into one of those moments she lived for. And Natasha went back to sleep.

 **Hope you enjoyed that! Remember, this is the LAST REQUEST I HAVE IN MY INBOX, so if you want to see this story do anything more, you'll have to ask, through a comment or pp. remember, my request/prompt list is up, so check that out or come up with your own.**


	8. natty meets peter parker

**Hey! This is a request by Weverofdarkdreams. I'm really glad you requested this! Thx! :) hope you enjoy. This is dedicated to you. Now, for your reading pleasure, Natalia meets peter Parker.**

The first time Natalia met peter? Well, uh, do you mean peter as Spider-Man, or like just Peter. Because that's two different stories. Here's both.

The first time Natalia met peter Parker was shadowing at his school. The eighth graders were each paired with a freshman or sophomore to "get a taste of what's next." Principal's words, not hers.

"Natalia Barton?" The administrator called.

"Natty." She shouted.

"Fine. Natty. You're with..." the lady moved her finger down the list. "Peter Parker."

The older boy greeted her with a smile. "Hey, natty! I'm peter."

She looked at him straight on. "I'm only here so I get through the year with no missed days. This is stupid." He looked taken aback.

"Yeah, me too, kid, me too." A girl with some crazy brown hair half-grinned, walking past.

"MJ! Shhh! Be positive!" Peter scolded. MJ just winked at Natty before leaving.

But they were partnered, and so they hung out the whole day. Peter was in a bunch of classes far above sophomore level, so when he saw that his buddy was bored, he'd whisper jokes in her ear. His main goal was to see how loud he could make her snort, her main goal was to keep it in. Peter succeeded.

At the end of the day, Peter even offered they eat together the next day. Natty had shrugged, asking if MJ would be there. She'd almost forgotten what would happen that afternoon.

(TINY TIMEY SKIPPY JON JONES)

That afternoon, she was going to meet Spider-Man! As soon as she walked through the door to the common room (fully intending to go do homework), she was stopped by all the avengers at once.

"Hey, baby bird, get over here!" Tony commanded.

She rolled her eyes. "Just because my dad's the hawk..." she sat on the couch between her parents. "What's up, uncle T?"

"You forgot? You haven't talked about anything else all week. Spider-Man? Remember?"

She gasped, remembering. On cue, a red suited man left through an open window. Using a web, he landed right next to Stark. "Hello everyon-... NATTY?"

His voice was framiliar. "Uh... wait. PETER?" He pulled off his mask, smiling. She stood up and grinned.

"So they know each other. Cool." Tony evaluated. "Well, that's good, because he's going to be like you're cousin now, little birdy."

"Oh, we are so eating lunch together tomorrow." Peter affirmed.

"Yeah." She wrapped him in a hug. "Totally."

Only cap was confused enough to ask the question. "Wait. How do you know each other?"

 **Well, hope you enjoyed. Leave requests!**


	9. Natty hurt

The Romanoffs were out for lunch. Natty was sitting across from Natasha at a picnic table, enjoying the late-spring day. These moments never happened much, especially not in recent times. This was a special quiet day for the pair, with no school, homework, missions, or avenging on the table. Only each other.

"Natty, angel, would you like some ice cream?" the adult asked.

"Duh!" the girl giggled at the seeming stupidity of the question. "who doesn't like ice cream?" As Natasha reached out to flag down the waiter…

 **BAM**

The spy flew into action, finding the sharpshooter and cutting him down. She stood in a low crouched fighting stance, her wig and glasses falling from her face. Someone in the crowd shouted "hey look! It's the Black Widow!" and grabbed out his phone, asking for a picture. Other people at the outdoor café began cheering and thanking her for 'saving their lives' and videoing on phones and tablets, but that was all background noise to her. Her eyes met a body that was on the ground. A little redhead in an Avengers baseball cap and a Hawkeye limited-edition hoodie.

"NATTY!" she screamed and picked up her angel, her daughter. She clutched her to her chest and started to try and bandage the bullet wound that went on her stomach's side. "come on, come on…" she muttered, desperately, calling fury for backup. The girl was breathing, but far too slowly. Every second mattered. And then… the breathes slowed. Between every single one was two more seconds of space.

And then the helicopter came, just as the breaths slowed to a stop.

There were shocks, and panicked calls, and there were the avengers in the waiting room of a hospital. Tony and Thor got roped into taking pictures with fans, as did most of the others, but Natasha just stared at the door to the Operating Room and clint sat across, staring at her.

"I should've taken it. I should've leaned in front of her and stopped it." She finally muttered.

He looked up. "no, you shouldn't have. Who would've stopped the shooter? Who would've gotten you here in time? You would've died in her arms. And then where would she be? Therapy."

"but alive." She monotonously rebutted. "She'd be alive."

"she's alive right now."

"you don't know that."

"she's your daughter. I know she's a fighter." He grabbed her shoulder.

"she's yours too."

"so a good looking fighter." He joked. "all the better. Doctors don't let pretty ones die."

"shut up." But he could see in her eyes he'd helped. He grabbed her hand and held it, letting a silence fall. Well, letting silence fall until a doctor came out a few hours later, calling their names. Clint and Natasha stood as one, and were escorted back. The nurse dodged any questions, leading them to a window to the ICU.

"she's in there. See her?" The woman pointed at a bed.

"yes, thank you." The hawk turned to thank her, but she was already gone. So he turned around to face nat, with one hand against the glass. Was that a tear on her cheek? Couldn't be, this is Nat. It was gone before he could decide.

"I'm so sorry, Angel… so sorry." The mother whispered. She repeated this sentiment for the next three weeks, as her precious girl was eventually taken out of intensive care and into the chidrens ward as she slept.

It was the first thing Natty heard when she woke, and she responded "I KNOW! I didn't even get desert!"

 **AN- hey, so sorry this took forever. I've begun another fic of next gen avengers with 7-9 other fanfic authors. You should all check it out! It's called "the protectors". SEND IN REQUESTS! 3 LOVE YA!**


	10. Explaining civil war to a 13 year old

**Hello friends! It's been awhile and I'm sorry. I haven't been getting many requests, but I'm still up to write! Ok, now that that's out of the way... here's a chapter for my new friend randombooklover. Tbh there were a few prompts I really wanted to write off the list, and so I'm glad you picked this one. ANYWAYS, may I present, explaining civil war to a 13 year old.**

It really started at the meeting. Natty had been trying to tell Wanda that it was ok that what had happened in Lagos happened. In all honesty, she didn't know what had happened, but she'd been around long enough to guess it wasn't the successful mission her mother had painted it to be. But it started at the meeting, right? Well, more so when vision came in through the wall to bring her downstairs.

When he said it was the Secretary of State who was there, Natty groaned. She hated that dude. He'd always told her to call him uncle, and referred to her as "my little niece" but that guy was anything but her uncle. He was weird and greedy, anyone could tell.

But he WAS the Secretary of State, and do Wanda had to go, leaving Natty do do homework in her room until somebody came to find her after the meeting

* * *

It had been a few hours, and nobody had come for the eighth grader. It was strange. Meetings didn't take this long before... so she went down to see if they'd forgotten her. It wouldn't have been the first time.

She heard their voices before she got in. Well, less words and more... tones. They were anxious. More than that, her family was arguing. This never happened. Well, not SERIOUS arguments. This one seemed like it mattered.

"If we sign this, we surrender our right to chose!" Steve said, looking at his team, and Natty's family. She looked around them all, seated at the couch, when she spoke.

"Sign what?" She asked from the doorway, as all heads turned to face her.

"Nothing, Kid. Go play dolls." Tony waved her off.

"I don't have dolls, and it's not nothing. What's going on? Mom? Dad? Wanda?" She looked at them all in turn.

"It's nothing that you need to worry ab-"

"No, Stark. She needs to hear this. From all of us." The widow stared him down, daring him to challenge her.

When he didn't, Wanda spoke to Natty. "Sestrica, come here." The small girl smiled and obeyed, hopping up on the couch beside her. "There is some big government things going on. Okay? That's all this is."

"That's all? Then why are you mad?"

"Because it's politics, Little birdy. Those are... dividing" stark answered, carefully. The glare he sent at Rogers did not go unnoticed.

"Well, compromise! That's what Dad always says." Clint squeezed her shoulder, and she smiled up at him.

"I wish it was that easy, kiddo. I really do." Steve said, before his phone went off. He read a text and looked up, sadly. "I have to go."

"Goodbye uncle Steve!" Natty called to his retreating form.

"What she missed was, as she'd turned, Natasha had signed to Clint. "Do we tell her?"

"No." He responded when the girl in question returned to her seat, and he was out of sight. "Keep her out of our crazy life."

Wanda, being able to read minds, heard, in a sense, this conversation. She agreed. Their crazy messed up world was no place for a child, even if she was the daughter of the widow and the hawk. Keep her young while she could be, and lie about why half of the avengers, including herself, were about to leave her behind.

 **Well, there you have it, Natty is sheltered. I watched and rewatched civil war to write this, and I can't say I'm mad about it. Have a wonderful day, week, month, and year, love lots, and KEEP LEAVING REQUESTS PLEASE!**


	11. thunderstorms with thor

**Hey, guys! I love all the requests! Of course I take heat requests`! If I didn't, I would turn off the guest review function. Lol. Thank you, and I'm dedicating this chapter to all the guests out there!**

There was thunder. That was strange because that... didn't happen. Did it? Maybe it did, but not enough to make Natty accoustomed to it. But she wasn't scared of a storm. Nope! She was not five. She was the 9 year old daughter of a team of superheroes and she wasn't afraid of anything and-

CRASH!

Natty jumped out of her skin, hiding herself under her covers. She counted the seconds between the flashes as she looked out her huge windows to the rain. 1 second. The storm was upon New York. She squeaked again as another loud boom and flash echoed from outside.

What she wasn't expecting was through the window, a hammer flew. It went at a curvature of a boomerang before flying into the hand of a man who looked straight out of Roman times. She hid again under her covers.

"Hello, small maiden. What troubles you so?" Roman man asked the pile of covers, which made no sound, just scooted away. "The storm will not hurt you." He assured, sitting beside her. "But you will Miss the beauty in it from under your bedcovers. There is nothing to fear."

"You don't know that! Electric shocks are very harmful." She factually stated, making no moves to come up.

"I do believe I would, little girl. For I am the mighty Thor, god of the thunder you seem to fear." He said with boisterous vigor.

"I do NOT fear the rain! I'm the child of two super heroes! I'm not scared of anything!" She finally came up, before burying herself in his side at another thunderclap.

"It is okay to fear, little warrior. All of us do. What you must do is work to be brave."

"Easy for you to say..." she muttered. "You have muscles as big as my whole body!"

"Maybe, But you can do it too. Just... make the thing you fear into a game, see?" He played with a little lightning around his fingertips.

"They look sparkly." She observed.

"Do you fear the little sparkles?" He gently asked as she touched them, giggling at the little tingling.

"No." She laughed at the notion, and he smiled.

"Then... do you fear this?" The god made it a bit bigger, shaping it into a bunny and having it hop around her room.

"No!" She responded, fascinated.

"How about this?" The widows daughter watched, fascinated, as Thor shaped the lightning into a life sized wolf that stood proudly.

"Still no."

"Then why are you scared of the lightning outside?"

"Because it's bigger, and louder, and... scarier." She affirmed.

"Nonsense. The lightning is just a wild wolf in the sky. It is protecting you from all the bad things out there. The thunder you hear is his bark, warning enemies away, and the rain is the tears of those who don't heed his warnings."

"Really?" The nine year old turned to him, hanging onto each word.

"I swear to it. Do not fear the wolf, little warrior. Go to sleep. He is watching over you."

She smiled as she laid back down. "Goodnight, uncle thor." She whispered.

"Goodnight, stargazer."

 **And that's everything! READ, REVIEW, REQUEST! HAVE A NICE DAY, MY LOVELY PEOPLE!**


End file.
